Hold Me Tight
by dandelion657
Summary: What if Kim did send the letter, but for an unusual reason? What if she was, in a way, forced to write it? Years later, she ends up in the same town as Tommy, and can she handle it? Slightly AU.
1. Arianna, Daniel, Stephen, and Christina

**Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter 1: Arianna, Daniel, Stephen, and Christina**

_A/N:So, you all know that Kim wrote the letter to Tommy breaking up with him. And there have been many stories on why. Some where she's pregnant and doesn't tell him, or some where someone else wrote it. But in this one, it's a bit different than those two scenarios._

_What if it really was Kim who wrote that letter, but out of protection reasons? If something at the gymnastics studio in Florida happened that caused her and three of her friends there to restart their lives under new names, could they ever go back to once they what had? More will be explained, but I will say now this has nothing to do with any villain returning._

_This is set __**during **__Dino Thunder and is in Reefside._

_This is also a rewrite (well, not so much rewriting it) from the other one I used to have posted. There will be no Kat-bashing or any other character bashing (except for OCs), unlike the other version._

_Anyway, more will be explained as the story goes on, but let's see how this goes first, huh?_

_Couples featured/mentioned: Tommy/Kim, OC/OC, Jason/Trini, Billy/Hayley, Rocky/Aisha, Adam/Tanya, Kira/Conner, Kat/OC_

_And as another thing (which will be explained), I'm going to use the fake names when they're in public (as in anywhere outside their house) and their real names when they are inside their house. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in the shows._

* * *

><p>"Ari, come on!" Stephen called up the stairs of the small, two story home. He, Arianna, Christina, and Daniel, all friends and former gymnasts, lived there. They had all decided to live together. It was an easy decision, and none really wanted to be away from each other. It was just a protection thing.<p>

In fact, Stephen, Arianna, Christina, and Daniel weren't even their real names.

Daniel "Dan" Paull was formerly known as Douglas Ruiz, a Portuguese man about 5'9" with short, dark hair. He was tall, compared to Arianna and Christina, but a bit shorter than Stephen. Only those three and Stephen's girlfriend called him Douglas or Doug when they weren't in public.

Just how everyone else in the house went by their real names when they weren't in public.

Christina "Chris" Frank used to be Caroline Borneman, a 5'7" African American woman with brown eyes and long dark hair that reached her waist. She usually kept it pulled back somehow, to keep it out of the way. She and Douglas were dating, and proud to be.

Stephen "Steve" Leonard, otherwise known as Wendell Sanft, was around 5'11" and had short blonde hair. He had blue eyes, and was classified as the "older brother" of the group. And a little bit the leader.

Last was Arianna Nutall, better known as Kimberly Ann Hart. At about 5'5" she had brown hair that reached just past her shoulders and doe brown eyes. She still favored pink over most other colors.

Now, Kim had the most secrets out of the four, and she had spilled them all when they had to go into hiding. Her friends knew about her secrets, including her ranger past, and have kept it secret. The only other person who knows their secret about being in hiding is Stephen's girlfriend, Kat Hilliard. And she only knew because when she came over for a date when they used to live in Angel Grove (they now live in Reefside), she spotted Kim leaving, and demanded an explanation.

"Be right down Steve!" she yelled out the window. When they were at home, they called each other by their real names. But outside of home, they used their fake names. Again, it was for protection. Kim and Wendell both had jobs now, teaching at Reefside High. Kim was going to teach History, and Wendell was teaching Phys Ed. Caroline and Douglas both worked at a local gymnastics studio, basically co-owners.

After having to go into hiding, they needed to change everything. The only thing they left untouched were there appearances. They all still loved gymnastics, but only Caroline and Douglas still had enough passion for it to teach it. Kim and Wendell turned their love to teaching.

After grabbing her bag and adjusting the clip in her hair, Kim walked down the steps and outside. She found Wendell waiting to leave. Once in the passenger seat, Wendell drove both of them towards the high school.

"Got a date with Kat tonight?" Kim asked, using the sun visor's mirror to touch-up her lip gloss.

Wendell turned to her and frowned. "Yeah why?"

"There's some things I gotta talk to her about," Kim replied, sitting back.

"Just don't embarrass me like last time," the blonde groaned. "She did not need to see those photos."

"Aw come on," Kim teased. "Those photos weren't bad and she thought they were cute." The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived, the two went to the office to check in and get their schedules, since it was the first day. After that, Stephen went to the field house as Arianna went to her new classroom. They were starting mid semester, and it was only because the old history and phys ed teachers had quit.<p>

When Arianna entered the room, she knew right away she had to change the set up of the desks. She had an hour before the bell rang, signaling the start of the day, and so she got to work. It took her about fifteen minutes to get all the desks to form a "U" shape in the room. The projector had been set up and connected to the computer in the room. She walked over to it and set up the "Welcome" PowerPoint she had created. She planned to make this a fun history class, and with what she had planned, she hopefully could. With the presentation set up, she smiled and sat back. While at the computer, she opened up YouTube and began to search for a random song. She figured it couldn't be bad to start the day off with listening to a few songs.

The bell rang. Students began to file in as Kim pressed play on the video. She made it look like she was busy by shuffling through some papers. The warning bell rang and most of her class was here. There were a couple seats open that quickly filled in as the morning announcements began. When those were done, Arianna took attendance by calling out the student's names. Once that was finished, she began class.

"Good morning," she greeted warmly. Her name was up on the board. "I'm Ms. Nutall, and I am the new US History teacher. Now, I may say some things you've probably already heard at the beginning of the year, but this is my first day and I have different expectations than that teacher did."

She pointed at the board behind her. "Up here, every day when you come in, there will be a question in blue. That is a journal question. Each day you are to answer it and share your answer, so please make sure it's appropriate. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands. Instead, they all dug out a notebook and began to answer the question on the board. Arianna shuffled through some papers and grabbed what she needed. She passed them out and saw some of the students' faces pale at the complicated problems. She walked back to the desk and waited a few minutes as she played another song.

In the back of the room, the rangers sat together. Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent were all working. Kira, however, had her mind somewhere else. This woman teaching the class looked familiar. She could've sworn she had the woman before…maybe when she was helping Dr. Oliver with inventory when he was stuck in morph?

"Hey," Conner nudged her and whispered, noticing her confused and distant look. "You okay?"

Kira leaned towards him and whispered. "She looks familiar for some reason. I don't know why, but I feel like I've seen her before." Conner shrugged and they both sat up. Arianna sat facing the students, as they went around sharing their answers to the journal question. She was very intrigued by the answers she got.

"Okay," she began again. She held up the homework sheet. "My homework assignments are a bit different than your previous teachers'. When you answer the questions on any reading I give you, such as this one, I really want you to try and analyze the information and tie it into other answers on the questions. Keep asking why did this happen or why was it done…things like that." Someone raised their hand. "Yes?"

"I'm confused. You just want us to put our answers in detail?"

"Let me try explaining this in a different way," Arianna bit her lip. She moved to the board and grabbed a marker, drawing on it. She drew a diagram of a soup pot, and separated it into three different parts and labeled them.

"Think of each answer you give as soup," she stated with a smile. Everyone looked confused. "What do you need to make soup, first of all?" She called on a student.

"Ingredients."

"Exactly," Arianna grinned. "Every soup needs to start with ingredients. It's when you go searching for the answers in what you read, and it's answering the question. What do you have to do after that to make the soup?"

"Follow the recipe?" a kid in the front suggested.

Arianna looked impressed. Then again, these guys were seniors. "Right. Follow the recipe. Answer all parts of the question, and add what is necessary where it is necessary. Tie it all together, like mixing the ingredients together. What about the quality, or taste, of the final product?"

"How it all came together?" Ethan shrugged, as he was called on.

"Good," the teacher beamed. "The quality. Analyze the different parts of the question and really tie it into what you learned in the past, or rather what you already know about the topic. The better the ingredients, the better the recipe, the better the taste, then the better your work is and your grade."

The kids seemed to understand that. They all put away their assignment as Kim passed out a note sheet. For the rest of the class, all they did was take notes. While they did so, Arianna was getting a strange feeling about the four in the back. She felt like there was some big secret they were holding.

And she suddenly got a sinking feeling.

* * *

><p>"How'd your class go?" Wendell asked Kim as they were back at their house. Caroline and Douglas were still at work, since they had more hours. The two teachers were sitting on the sofa drinking a bottle of beer and watching TV. They had no papers to go over or grade yet. But they would come tomorrow.<p>

"They seemed shy," Kim pouted. "All of them. I had to explain soup to them when they had questions on the homework I assigned. What about your classes?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "I'm making all of them run a mile each week. Play games or do some fitness activity the rest of the time."

"That's cruel," Kim gasped, smacking his shoulder playfully. The doorbell rang and Kim stood to go answer it. "Probably Kat."

"She's not supposed to come until four," Wendell checked his watch.

"Maybe she's early," Kim suggested, looking at him as she opened the door. Standing there when she turned was an Asian woman with long black hair in yellow, a muscular man in red with short dark hair, and a small girl in yellow with dark hair as well, and brown eyes. Kim's eyes widened as she recognized them. "Shit," she muttered under her breath.

And the two adults at the doorway seemed to recognize her as well.

"Kim?"

"I got some explaining to do, huh?" the former pink looked at her friends Jason and Trini, and who she assumed must be their daughter.

Both nodded. Their friend had cut all contact from them years ago, and they heard nothing from her. As far as any of them knew, she was as good as dead. Not because they felt that way, but because they couldn't reach her through any means of communication.

And now two of them had found her.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, it's a bit short, but it's a start. So what'd you think? Tommy and Kim will meet soon, and more will be explained in future chapters if this one confused you. So for the next chapter, there's three people that'll know Kim's secret of why she hadn't kept contact with anyone.

Oh, and Kim and her friends she lives with will only be called by their fake names (until a later chapter) when they are anywhere outside their home.


	2. Starting

**Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter 2: Starting**

_A/ N: So last time, Jason and Trini and their daughter went to Kim's house, to greet their new neighbors. Only, they discovered Kim there. They did not expect that. So, what'll happen this time around? Oh, and this is set sometime between "Fighting Spirit" and "Thunder Struck Part II."_

_Well, here's the new chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the shows._

* * *

><p>"Oh Kim!" Trini hugged her friend. Kim had just finished telling Jason and Trini her story of why she cut off all contact with her friends. She had discovered that her two friends were her next door neighbors, which was why they came over. They wanted to welcome them to the neighborhood. Kim explained everything, from the day they had to go into hiding until now. "That's terrible!"<p>

"And the sad part is," the brunette sighed. "That bastard's still out there. We moved here to avoid him when we got a tip-off he was getting close to where we lived before."

"Does anyone else know about any of this?" Jason asked. "I mean, aside from your roommates."

"Just Kat," Kim admitted. "I kinda had to tell her when she came over to pick up Wendell for one of their dates. There was no escaping that."

Jason and Trini sat in silence for a few minutes. Their daughter was in the living room, watching TV. Wendell had left to go pick up Kat for their date not long after Jason and Trini had shown up. They were letting everything sink it. Her explanation had answered all the questions they had.

"So what are you doing now?" Trini asked, deciding to start catching up.

"I got a teaching job at Reefside High," she smiled. "I'm a history teacher." Trini and Jason both shared a look. Was she here for more than she said she was? Did she know Tommy worked there as well?

"You see Tommy there yet?" Jason wondered, only to receive a smack upside the head from his wife. "What?"

"Tommy?" Kim turned to both of them. "He's here?" That gave the two the answer they needed. Kim didn't know Tommy was in Reefside, that he worked at Reefside High, or that he was back in the suit.

"He's a science teacher at the high school," Trini admitted. Jason decided to let his wife handle this and he went to go check on Rain. "And he and a few of his students save the city from an attacking mutant dinosaur thing named Mesogog."

"He's in the spandex again?" Kim went wide eyed. She did not expect to hear any of this. It was shocking to hear what the man she loved was up to these days.

"And in black," Trini added. She might as well say what she knew. "He recently got out of a coma after being stuck in morph, then invisible."

"Invisible?" Kim frowned.

"Their power source, dino gems, each come with a different power. Tommy's is invisibility. Me and Jase met the team a couple times. Nice kids. Red, yellow, blue, and a formerly evil white."

"Only one girl?" Kim blinked. Trini nodded. "Enough about him. Tell me what's been up with you and Jase."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kira, you there?" Ethan waved his hand in front of his friend's face. Kira had been staring off into space for a while. The teens were at the cybercafé, Trent working while the other three worked on homework. The café wasn't all that busy, but it was still busy.<p>

"Huh?" she blinked, regaining her focus. "Oh, yeah right. Sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

"Is it about that new history teacher?" Conner wondered. Since she had told him earlier that something about the teacher seemed familiar, he noticed she had trouble concentrating.

Kira nodded. "I can't shake the feeling that she's familiar. I feel like I've seen her before…in pictures or something."

"I wouldn't sweat it too much," Ethan shrugged. "I mean, she's new in town and she probably doesn't know many people here yet."

"Whatever," Kira rolled her eyes. She set back to doing her homework and pushed back the thoughts of who her history teacher really is to the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Arianna back in her classroom, waiting for the class to begin. Last night had been a long night, even after Jason and Trini left. They promised to keep her identity secret, as Kat had, and everything was currently how it should be. Well, Arianna had gotten some information about the man she loved and a select few of her students, but it was a pretty normal night after that. The bell rang and the class filed in. Right away they began to answer the journal question. She began the music as she collected the homework.<p>

The morning announcements went by, and Kim started her class shortly after. They continued learning and taking notes about the Civil War. Arianna passed out the night's homework, as well as the next night's assignment. She was starting to like this new job. And while she heard from the previous teacher that the kids liked to get rowdy, Arianna made it clear that she doesn't tolerate misbehavior and conduct. She didn't mind if the class joked around a bit, but as long as they obeyed the school rules. For some reason, she got the feeling the students feared her more than they did the other teacher before her. The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Everyone grabbed their things and made to leave, but Kira hung back a bit. Her friends made their way out as she walked up to Arianna.

"Kira," the teacher looked up, noticing her. "What's up?"

"Your name isn't really Nutall, is it?" Kira inquired. After doing some searching last night (since her mind would not rest on the topic that her new teacher was not who she said she was), she figured out that this woman and a woman she recognized as the first pink power ranger were one in the same. She just wanted to make sure. "There's no way it could be."

"What would make you say that?" Arianna frowned. She had no idea where that had come from.

"I had a feeling like I've seen you before," the singer admitted. "And I just couldn't let it rest until I found out the truth and…"

"Look," Arianna cut her off, noting the time and how her next class had started filling in. She began writing the girl a pass. "Come talk to me during lunch, since that's my free period, and we'll talk." Kira nodded and took the pass. She knew something was up.

* * *

><p>At lunch time, Stephen had brought Arianna a salad from the McDonald's down the street. He had the previous period off and offered to get their lunch today. Arianna sat at her desk, eating her salad. She was unsure which lunch Kira had, so all she had to do was wait. While she was, she got a text from Christina. After sending a quick reply, a knock was heard at her door. Arianna smiled and waved Kira in.<p>

"So you think I'm not who I say I am?" she began as Kira took a seat across from her. Slowly, Kira nodded. "Promise to keep this between you and I?"

Kira nodded. "I promise. I don't spill secrets."

"Who did you find out I really am?" Arianna asked.

"Kimberly Ann Hart," Kira replied, confident. "First pink ranger of earth, and gymnast." Arianna was shocked Kira found out that much. But then again, she was a yellow.

Arianna smiled and nodded, confirming her thoughts. "Don't tell anyone else. I'm using a false name for a reason. And I'll keep your secret."

"What do you…"

"I'm not blind, Kira," the brunette rolled her eyes. "I've seen that weird bracelet only you and three other students wear…and Jason has a big mouth." Kira understood. After all, they had met a few of the originals before. "Just, please. Keep this between us. If this gets around, I could end up dead, or having to relocate again. And don't tell Tommy at all costs."

"Why don't you want Dr. O to know?" Kira wondered.

Arianna bit her lip. "Let's just say the last time I had contact with him, it didn't end well. I regret that I had to end it the way I did."

"Don't worry," Kira assured. "I'll keep it safe. It's just… I had this feeling I saw you before and it wouldn't stop bugging me until I figured it out."

"It's fine as long as no one else knows," Arianna smiled. The bell rang, signaling Kira had to get back to class.

* * *

><p>"So now three more people know," Christina sighed as she and Arianna watched Daniel teach a class. Stephen was back at home, going over some paperwork. Arianna offered to come to the gym to help out, and just to check it out, but she was there nonetheless. As far as she could tell, things were going well. "Great."<p>

"Hey, I didn't intend for them to find out," Arianna smirked. "How was I supposed to know that one of my students somehow thought I looked familiar and did some research? And how the hell was I supposed to know two of my best friends would turn out to be my neighbors?"

"Alright you're excused," Christina laughed. "So what do you think?"

"It's nice," she awed. "Could use a new coat of paint on a few of the walls, but it's nice."

"Yeah we were gonna go shopping for home improvement items this week," Christina shrugged. "Fix this place up a bit." Before either could get another word in, the building shook. "Earthquake?"

"Nope," Arianna spotted the door. Outside were odd looking creatures, almost dinosaur like, and scaly. Arianna knew this had to deal with rangers. There was no way it couldn't.

"Ari, Chris," Daniel ran over. "What the hell do we do?"

"Get the kids safe," Arianna ordered, seeing as the creatures were about to rampage into the gym. "I can hold these things off for a bit." Christina and Daniel set off to do as told. Once Arianna saw them all out of site, the creatures stormed in. Thinking quickly, she tapped into her Ninjetti power to help keep her safe.

She began to fight them off. Well, the ones that surrounded her anyway. Other ones were searching the place for something. She paid no attention to the ones aside from those she was fighting. It was only after she tossed one through the doors that the rangers protecting this city came in.

Tommy felt his heart stop, hoping he wasn't hallucinating. Or that it wasn't who he thought it was. It took him a moment to snap out of it and join the fight with his teammates. This had to be one of the weirdest places they attacked yet. The pink ranger, upon noticing their arrival, snuck off down the hall, demorphing as she went.

She found Daniel keeping the students in the locker rooms. "Dan, anything happen?"

Dan turned and looked at her, tears threatening to spill.

"They got Chris."

* * *

><p>AN: A bit short, but it leads into the next chapter. Only one more chapter before you find out what happened, and then it'll all be free. This is going to be a short story, and so there probably won't be many chapters. There definitely will be over five, and an epic conclusion, but…yeah.

Sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever (for me anyway), but I've been really busy this month. I have MCAS tests next week, driver's ed tonight (for the last night!), three projects due, and a birthday gift to prepare.


	3. What to Do

**Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter 3: What to Do**

_A/N: Well, here's chapter three. Some of my other stories will be updated soon, and some of them (such as "Sister Dearest") won't be updated until I get ideas for chapters. This one I have planned out a few more chapters after this. So last time, Kira figured out who Kim was, and Kim's friend was kidnapped by tyranodrones. Why? This chapter leads up to it._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"They got Chris," Daniel repeated. The gymnasts were safe in the locker rooms, and the creatures and rangers had both left. "We were trying to get the kids safe and a few just came and grabbed her and they disappeared with her."<p>

"Calm down Danny," Arianna soothed. She knew how much Christina meant to him. And this was not helping his case. She didn't know what to do either. Arianna supposed she could talk to Jason and Trini or Kat, see if they could do anything, but that was slightly doubtful. "I'll figure this out."

"What do we do now?" Daniel sighed. He figured there wasn't much.

"Cancel the rest of today's classes and make sure the students get home safely," she promptly stated.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"He was hysterical last night," Stephen shook his head as he and Arianna walked into the high school the next day. Both had gotten little sleep and spent most of the night comforting their friend. They all knew how Daniel was about Christina. They finally got him to relax when they convinced him to take the day off and rest. "I'm amazed you got him to fall asleep."<p>

"Just gotta know what to do," she smirked. "You're getting lunch?" Stephen nodded and turned down the opposite hallway, heading for the field house. Arianna continued on down the hall until she reached her room. She decided today was going to be a pretty laid back day.

She set up the day's power point presentation and set out the papers she planned to hand out. When the bell rang, her students began filing in. They already knew the routine of how she ran things, and she was impressed. The morning announcements came on and the students continued working. Once the announcements ended, Arianna played the music as she did every day.

From there, the class was pretty laid back. She handed out the homework for the night and allowed them to work on it in class. And if they got it done, they could pass it in. She also allowed them to use this time to catch up on other schoolwork and what not. She knew they were all hard working students, and was glad to see them following the assignment. The bell rang. "Kira, could I see you for a minute?" Kira nodded.

Arianna wrote something down on a note and folded it as her students left. Kira approached the desk as the teacher finished writing.

"Something wrong Ms. Nutall?" the singer frowned.

"I need you to give this," Arianna handed her the paper. "To Dr. Oliver. It's important. And don't tell him it was from me."

"Alright," Kira nodded and walked out. What was that about?

* * *

><p><em>We need to talk.<em>

_You know who I am._

_See you soon._

Tommy frowned as he read over the note Kira handed him. He didn't ask who it was from. He felt he didn't need to. His class was taking notes that he had written on the board. For some reason, the paleontologist felt that this note was going to lead to bad news. It wasn't signed, and he had no clue who had sent it. And it seemed rather cryptic. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ari," Stephen called his friend over. He was talking to Tommy in the teacher lounge and just spotted Arianna walk in. He had her lunch for her and wanted to give it to her before he had to head back for his class. Arianna headed over that way and failed to realize that Tommy was there. Tommy looked and felt his heart stop.<p>

This woman looked exactly like his ex.

"Got your lunch right here," Stephen handed her the subway bag.

"Thanks Steve," Arianna smiled. She noted Tommy and turned to him. "I don't believe we met yet. I'm Arianna Nutall, the new history teacher." Tommy took a few seconds to get out of his shock and shake her hand.

"Tommy Oliver," he returned. Something about her touch sent a warming shock up his spine. There was something very familiar about her. "I'm one of the science teachers." Stephen noticed the way Tommy was looking at his friend and got a strange feeling. He spotted the look in Arianna's eyes and knew that this was someone from her past as Kimberly Hart, but she didn't want this guy to know it just yet.

"Well, nice meeting you," Arianna grinned. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have to get back and get ready for my next class." She walked out of the teacher's lounge. Tommy was gazing after her, trying to figure something out.

Stephen noticed the look and laughed. "Go for it man."

"Huh?" the black ranger blinked and turned to the phys ed teacher.

"Hey, you wanna ask her out, go for it," Stephen shrugged. "She's single."

"You two aren't dating?" Tommy asked. _Where had that come from? _He thought. He had no idea. But he had to admit he thought the two were dating from the way they acted, and he found himself attracted to her.

"No," Stephen shook his head. "We're roommates. It's us and a couple of our friends. We've known each other since '96. But hey, she's fair game if you wanna ask her out."

Tommy thought about it. He definitely would like to get to know her better.

* * *

><p>"That Oliver guy was checking you out," Wendell commented as he and Kim were sitting around their home. Douglass was upstairs napping. Kim sipped her tea. Kat was there as well, deciding to visit her friend and to see if she could help find Caroline.<p>

"Wouldn't surprise me," Kim snorted. She recognized Tommy. She would recognize his face – especially his dark brown eyes – anywhere.

"So he is someone from your past," Wendell smirked. His suspicions were confirmed.

"The ex boyfriend Tommy who I had to dump to protect him," Kim stated. She regretted that decision greatly, but she had to protect him at all costs, even if it meant breaking his heart to do so.

"So what was it like seeing him again?" Kat wondered, leaning in to hear a bit better.

Wendell groaned and sat up. "Oh boy. Girl talk. I'm gonna go check on Doug." He left the room, causing the two former pinks to giggle.

"So spill," the blonde urged.

"It was breathtaking," Kim sighed. She had felt her heart stop when she saw him, but she didn't and couldn't let it show. And she had also felt that shock when they touched. "And his hair…"

"Still love him?" Kat smiled. She knew that Tommy was still in love with Kimberly by the time their ranger days had ended, so they mutually broke it off, and Tommy couldn't deny Kat's reasons why. Kim nodded.

"I'm going to see him tonight."

* * *

><p>"This is all confusing," Billy bit his lip as he sat at the mainframe. It was only after school and the ranger team was in the lab underneath Tommy's house. Hayley was usually their tech genius, but with her out of town for a while, Billy had stepped in. The two geniuses had been dating for a while now, and things couldn't be better. They were working on what happened the previous day. "It makes no sense why Mesogog would want anything to do with this civilian."<p>

"Then why take her?" Kira wondered.

"I have no idea," Billy shook his head.

"Keep trying Billy," Tommy encouraged his friend. "There's gotta be something." Billy started a scan to see if anything on the woman named Christina Frank would pop up. He was getting nothing so far. Tommy, however, wasn't as focused as he usually was. Arianna occupied his thoughts. He couldn't help feeling she was familiar, and he was contemplating asking her out.

After a few minutes, the monitors went off and Billy had something. "This is odd."

"What's odd?" Conner asked as they gathered around.

"Apparently Christina Frank has the same exact DNA as a woman named Caroline Borneman, who disappeared in 1997 and was never heard from since," the former blue reported.

"Maybe they're twins?" Conner suggested, not getting it.

"Even identical twins don't have the same _exact _DNA sequence," Ethan rolled his eyes.

"He's right," Billy typed away. He opened up a search window and entered the name. He clicked on one of the links that appeared, and it led to a news article, dating not too long before Tommy had gotten his Dear John letter from Kimberly. "Listen to this," he clicked on a news video of the same topic.

"_Earlier today," _the reporter began. _"Coach Günter Schmidt's gymnastics studio in Miami Florida was blown to smithereens by an angry gymnast. The gymnast, Terrence Smith, had blown up the place out of anger for not making the cuts for the Pan Global team. Only four survived the incident, and no one has seen any one of them. Survivors include Caroline Borneman, Douglass Ruiz, Wendell Sanft, and Kimberly Hart…"_

Both Tommy and Billy froze at the last name mentioned. This was why they haven't heard from Kimberly? But didn't it just say she was a survivor? This was confusing them very much. The other three teens – aside from Kira, who had figured it out – were a bit lost. And the name of the attacker caused Tommy to tense up as well. But what were the odds that it was the same Terrence Smith that got turned into Zeltrax?

"…_Smith swore revenge on all those who beat him out for a spot on the team. This is Yolanda Reaves reporting."_

Now, Tommy was beyond tense. Then everyone heard a knocking from the front door upstairs. Tommy was the only one who went up to go see who it was. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Arianna there. Of course, he had no clue that Arianna was Kim yet.

"Ms. Nutall," he greeted. He made sure the door to the lab was shut. "Please, come in." Arianna walked in. Tommy shut the door and faced her.

"This isn't going to be easy to say…"

* * *

><p>AN: Well, you got a little bit of why Kim is in hiding in this chapter. More of it is going to be in the next chapter, so don't worry. Three stories updated in one day! I'm on a roll! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!


	4. The Reason Why

**Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter 4: The Reason Why**

_A/N: Kim reveals everything to Tommy, and he's not the only one who discovers her past. What can you expect from four curious teens and a curious genius? What'll be discovered beyond what they found in those news clippings? Will they discover what really happened to Chris? Can Kim tell her story without breaking down? And I decided to add a shocking twist at the last minute._

_Oh, and the Muranthias thing never really happened with Kim; in this story, it was Trini and Jason instead of Kim and Jason._

_Italics are flashbacks._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"This is going to be hard to say," Kim bit her lip as she faced Tommy. She had no clue of the dino lab beneath them, but she knew Tommy was one of the rangers. Tommy had just shut the door after allowing her in. He was wondering how she had gotten his home address, and why she was here. And as far as Kim knew, Tommy only currently knew her as Arianna Nutall, the history teacher.<p>

"How did you find out where I lived?" Tommy interrupted her, wanting to know that first.

"You seriously don't recognize me?" she pouted. She folded her arms across her chest. Tommy gave her a blank look. He didn't want to accuse her of being someone she wasn't.

"You do look like someone I know, Ms. Nutall," he stated cautiously. Neither knew that the four dino rangers and Billy were listening in from near the door in the lab. It was shut, but they could still hear.

"That's not my name," Kim huffed. She needed Tommy to figure it out for himself. "You're just afraid to admit that you know who I am. I know you're forgetful, but your memory isn't _that _bad."

Tommy suddenly forgot everything he had just learned from the news clippings as he made the connection. "Kim?"

"Yes, Tommy," she nodded. Tommy looked pretty shocked. How could he have not made the connection sooner? That was why he felt attracted to Arianna – because she looked and reminded him of Kim. But now he was hearing they were the same people? "It's me."

"How'd you find out where I live?" he questioned again, more curious than ever. She hadn't had contact with anyone since she broke up with him. He had tried calling her and the gym, but there was no answer either time. Even his friends had tried and gotten the same results. It had caused them to worry that Kim was dead, or something bad had happened to her.

"Jason and Trini told me," she admitted.

"You saw Jason and Trini?" Tommy narrowed his eyes. He felt himself getting angry, and he couldn't tell why. His feelings when he first got the Dear John letter were starting to rise.

"They ran into me when they came to welcome us to the new neighborhood," Kim stated. She could sense Tommy getting tense, and knew she better let him get his frustrations out. "There was no backing out from it. The only other one who knows why I haven't kept in touch is Kat, but only because she's dating Wendell."

"Who's Wendell?" Tommy wondered.

"Stephen," Kim rolled her eyes. "We all had to…"

"Why did you cut contact with everyone?" Tommy demanded, interrupting her. He wanted to know that answer since the letter, and now was his chance to find out.

"It was to protect…"

"Why did you send that letter?" he cut her off again. He didn't know why he was, but he wanted answers. Kim started growing tense. She was getting frustrated. "We all thought something happened to you when we called and didn't get any…"

"Will you shut the fuck up and let me talk?" Kim practically yelled, needing to get her piece in. "If you just shut up and let me explain, you'll hopefully understand." She led him to the couches, and both took a seat. Then she began her story.

* * *

><p><em>1997<em>

_Kim laughed as she and Caroline were joking around, getting ready for the day. Today they had tryouts for the Pan Global team. It was not almost a month after New Year's Day, and things were going great. Kim had gone back to Angel Grove to visit Tommy, and she even got to help them save Christmas. She had gotten back to Florida a few days after New Year's, when Tommy had to go back to school. _

_Caroline was Kim's roommate, and the two were close friends. Caroline was from Massachusetts, and had moved down to Florida when offered the same opportunity as Kim. Girls and guys from all over the country were here training to be the best. The two girls were anxious for the day ahead._

"_Come on girl," Caroline urged, knowing Kim was making sure she really was ready. She heard Kim retching in the bathroom and the toilet flushing, before the girl came out. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah," Kim nodded. "It was probably just something I ate. Let's go. We got to meet with Terry, Doug, and Wen on our way over." The two grabbed their bags and left their dorm room. They caught up with a crowd of girls, also heading out. The guys and girls lived in two separate dorm buildings, both just down the street from each other. _

_The two girls headed down the street. They met up with their guy friends at the crosswalk. The gym wasn't too far away, just a couple blocks away. Terrence Smith was one of the guys. They usually called him Terry. He was one of the male gymnasts the two girls befriended. Lately, since after their holiday break, he had been seeming a bit distant. But like Kim, he was from California. _

_Wendell Sanft was another one of the male gymnasts. He was from Massachusetts, like Caroline, but both were from different towns. He was from the east side of the state, she from the west. Then there was Douglass Ruiz. He was from Kentucky and loved the change of scenery. _

_Then there was the issue of love between them all. Wendell was like the oldest brother, with Terrence right behind. Douglass was the little brother. Caroline was the big sister, and Kim, as usual, was the little sister. Out of all of them, Kim was the only one who had someone waiting for her back home. Terrence, however, had a crush on the petite girl. He understood that she was in love with Tommy, but he kept those feelings to himself. Then Kim, Wendell, and Terrence were all plotting to get Caroline and Douglass together, since both had crushes on the other but were too afraid to admit it._

_Her four friends here reminded her of her friends back home. Terrence was like Zack and Adam, fun yet quiet. Wendell was more like Jason and Rocky, the big brother type, protective, and could eat a lot without getting sick. Douglass was like Billy, a genius, but a bit more outgoing. And Caroline was like Aisha and Trini, tough and soothing. _

_Kim felt at home here and when she was with her friends back home. None of her friends here knew about her ranger past, and she was glad of that. It wasn't something she could just come out and say. She was happy and that's all she cared about._

* * *

><p><em>They finally reached the gym and headed to their separate locker rooms. Today was a big day and everyone was nervous. In the girls locker room, a lot of the girls were talking about how their boyfriends and family were going to come see them soon.<em>

"_What about you Kim?" Sherry asked the girl. "When are we gonna meet that man of yours?"_

"_He said he'll come down to see me in the competitions if I make the cut," she smiled, grabbing a water bottle._

"_What about if you don't?" Nina wondered._

"_He said he'll still find time to come down and see me soon," Kim chuckled. _

"_Girl you are so lucky," Sherry shook her head, amused. Not all of their boyfriends would do that for them. They all left and met up with the male gymnasts, getting ready for the tryouts. It was going to alternate between the two groups, one female going then one male, and back and forth. Everyone was nervous. They knew they were going to be judged on style, technique, grace, and balance. _

_After a while, it was Kim's turn. She went up and performed a routine she had been working on for a few months. No one had seen this routine before, and they were amazed. Kim seemed to get lost in her routine, letting everything fall how it was. It sent her to another world, and when she was done, she heard applause. She blushed and went back to her mats to gather her things. She went outside and waited with Caroline and Douglass for the other two boys to finish. _

_When they were all done, they headed towards the local hangout, a teen lounge. It wasn't as cool as the Youth Center, but it was a fun place. They always came to hang out here after practice, and today was no different. The five sat around and drank smoothies, making small talk, and eating snacks until it was time to go. They departed ways at the crosswalk again and left for the night._

* * *

><p><em>A week later, Kim and Caroline were up earlier than normal. Today was the day they were going to find out who made the team and who didn't. Both girls agreed that if one of them made it and the other didn't, then they wouldn't hold it against each other. It was a mutual agreement, and both girls could live with it. They quickly got ready and headed out. They had the day off today, and the two had planned a girl's day out. <em>

_When the two got to the gym, they didn't see the guys. They knew the guys liked to sleep in. Most of the girls were already there, eagerly looking at the list to see who made it and who didn't. Kim and Caroline both reached the list, and scanned it for their names. Kim found hers first and cheered. A few seconds later, Caroline found hers. Both girls laughed and hugged, before getting out of the way of the crowd._

"_Come on," Kim urged. "Let's go celebrate!" the two ran out and down the street, heading towards the lounge. They got there and sat at their usual spot, ordering smoothies and breakfast. They laughed and talked for a good hour or two, until they heard the news on the TV up in the corner. Both silenced and turned towards it. _

"…_**this just in, the gymnastics studio on Fredrick Ave was recently blown to smithereens…"**_

_Before anyone could blink, the two girls left and ran back down the street. There was no way the gym could've blown up. When they reached the scene, they saw news reporters, firemen, police, and paramedics. The sight horrified them._

_The gym was on fire, debris falling everywhere. The area was blocked off. They didn't see anyone they knew. As far as they could tell, they were the only two who survived the accident. The flames roared high as the firemen tried to put it out. The two girls moved around, trying to get a good view of it and see if they could find anything. All they saw was a bunch of paramedics carrying body bags, and they knew it couldn't be good. _

"_Kim! Carol!" they heard two men call. Both turned to see Wendell and Douglass running towards them. The two men met up with them, out of breath. As far as they could also tell, they were now the only four survivors. _

"_You two okay?" Kim asked, noticing some cuts and bruises. _

"_Yeah we're fine," Wendell nodded. He noted the girls didn't look the slightest bit injured. _

"_What happened?" Carol demanded._

"_Terry," Douglass breathed. "He snapped. His name wasn't on the list, and he snapped. He dropped a bomb on the building, swore revenge against us four and our families and friends, and took off. We made it out, but we're not sure about anyone else."_

"_He swore revenge on us?" Kim gasped. They never knew Terrence to be like this. "Then we better get out of here fast." The four took off charging towards the dorms. Then they heard Terrence's voice._

"_I will get my revenge on you four! None of you, your family, or your friends are safe!"_

_The four kept running. However, when they got to the dorms, both building were on fire as well. More firemen, paramedics, and police officers were there. This wasn't good. It meant he really was out to get them. Kim could only think of one thing to do. She excused herself from her friends and ducked into a small alleyway, before teleporting away. She still had her old communicator and was able to do so._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ay yi yi!" Alpha ran around the power chamber, a bit frantic. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" none of the zeo rangers were there, so it was just Zordon and Alpha. Kim had teleported in, needing his help. She figured he could help her and her friends, and she was hoping he would.<em>

"_Alpha, it's just me," she calmed him down. Alpha turned and noticed Kimberly. It wasn't like her to come in like this. Of course, since she was a ranger, she was always welcome, but she hadn't been here since Christmas. _

"_Kimberley," Zordon's voice boomed through the room. "What brings you here?"_

"_Zordon," Kim spoke, feeling close to tears. Zordon noted this and figured it wasn't something good. He had never seen none of the rangers as scared as she looked right now. "I need your help."_

"_What is it, young one?" he asked. He knew he was like a second father to them all, especially Kimberly. "What has happened?"_

_Kim took a deep breath and launched into the story of what had happened. Zordon and Alpha both listened intently, a plan to help already forming in the Eltarian's head. "Please Zordon," Kim concluded. "Can you help us?"_

"_I will help in any way I can," Zordon agreed. It made Kim feel a bit relieved. "But your friends must first agree to keep this secret." Kim nodded, and within the next minute, Caroline, Douglass, and Wendell were all teleported into the room._

"_Where are we?" Wendell asked, alarmed._

"_What's going on Kim?" Caroline spotted her roommate. "What happened?" Kim, with Zordon's help, explained everything about her past as a ranger. Her friends were beyond shocked, if that was possible. This story seemed too unreal, yet they were seeing everything for themselves._

"_He's going to help us hide from Terrence," Kim stated, ending the story. The four turned to the man._

"_I know this is going to be hard for you all to do," Zordon began. "But if you want to stay safe and have your friends and family be safe, then you have to cut all contact with everyone except each other." Zordon knew this would affect Kim the most, especially since she was in love with Tommy. He knew it was going to be tough on her. Reluctantly, they all agreed. "Then you need to change your names."_

"_I can help with that," Alpha went towards the console. He began typing away. One by one, they gave him what they wanted to change their names to. Wendell chose to change his name to Stephen Leonard, after his great grandfather on his mother's side. Caroline went with Christina Frank, Frank after her favorite book character and Christina after her mother. Douglass chose Daniel Paul, after his uncle._

_And Kim chose Arianna Nutall, after her grandmother on her mother's side._

* * *

><p>"After that, he helped us find a place to live and helped get us started with our new lives," Kim choked out. She had tears in her eyes now, and Tommy looked close to tears himself. He couldn't believe that that had happened to his girlfriend, and he didn't know about it until now. "It was one of the hardest things I've had to do. It hurt to not be able to tell you guys, and I felt worse after asking Zordon to keep it from you as well."<p>

"Kim…"

"And there's more Tommy," Kim cut him off. Tommy wondered what more there could be. Hadn't he heard everything already? Seeing as she was about to go hysterical, he – out of instinct – pulled her into him, giving her a hug. She didn't push him away, but rather accepted it. Her tears were still flowing. He had to admit, it felt good holding her in his arms again.

"What else is there, Kim?" he asked softly. They still didn't know the four teens and Billy had heard everything, and they were still listening. Billy had been the most shocked, having known Kim most of his life. The teens were a bit confused about everything, even Kira, and she knew before the guys did.

"We have a daughter," she whispered, but he heard it anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: Leaving it there so the next chapter has a start. Well, now you know why Kim wrote the letter, and I believe you can guess why Caroline was taken. Now that her secret is out to Tommy and the rangers, and they know their names, I'm not going to use their fake names (except for when they're at the school until Zeltrax is destroyed). Oh, and I plan on some things going a bit out of order from this. It's not quite the team up yet, but it will be, and things will start to get better for Kim from there on out.

Anyway, thanks to all who read and review!


	5. Coming Clean

**Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter 5: Coming Clean**

_A/N: Before I start, I need to make a few things clear:_

_Arianna and Kim are the same person._

_Christina and Caroline are the same person and same age as Kim._

_Stephen and Wendell are the same person and same age as Kim._

_Daniel and Douglass are the same person and same age as Kim._

_And I know Terrence blowing up the gym and dorms for not making the team was uncalled for, but he had a lot more to back up his anger and want revenge than that, but that won't be found out until later. _

_Italics are flashbacks._

_Anyway, with that said, last time Kim spilt why she broke up with Tommy and cut contact with everyone. The dino rangers and Billy listened in, and heard everything as well. Now, Kim had revealed that she and Tommy also had a daughter. So, what's up with that?_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Come again?" Tommy frowned. There's no way he could've heard right. He still held Kim in his arms as she sobbed into his shirt. He could tell that saying everything that caused her to break up caused her a lot of pain. He figured it was hard for her because she probably lost more friends in that incident than she ever lost, and the aftermath of it hurt even more.<p>

"We have a daughter," she stated a little louder and a bit clearer. She looked up at him, as he looked down at her. Shock was written on his face. It took a few minutes to register in his mind.

"How?" he whispered.

"Come on Tommy," she tried to joke. "We're both old enough to know how a child is made."

Tommy shook his head, very slightly amused. "I meant how did…I mean, how did you know?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em>It was a couple months after the incident at the gym. Zordon had found the four a nice place in Ocean Bluff, and it was affordable. The four continued school there, and were adjusting rather well. They had all cut contact with their friends and family to protect them. For Kim, that meant sending Tommy that Dear John letter.<em>

_In the past couple months, Kim had also been feeling really sick, and hungrier for weird things. She was also a bit moodier. The only one who picked up on her friend's strange behavior was Caroline. They all agreed to only use their real names when they were alone, like in their home. If they were in public, they were going to use their new, fake names. _

_And now, because she was a concerned friend, Caroline dragged Kim to the doctor's office for an appointment. She had a theory of what was happening, and wanted to make sure by a visit to the doctor's office._

"_Just relax Ari," she soothed her friend. She was using the fake name since they were in public. "It's just a simple test."_

"_But what if it turns out positive, Chris?" the brunette argued. They may have changed their names, but they refused to change their appearances. She was worried about two things: Tommy not being in the baby's life and Terrence finding them and hurting the child. If it turned positive, then they would have to take this issue up with Zordon to see if he could help. _

"_Then we take it to Zordon," Christina assured. They were called in, and Arianna had to take the test. A little over an hour later, the doctor came back with the results._

"_It's positive."_

* * *

><p><em>Now that they knew the answer, the two girls teleported to the Power Chamber. Of course, they checked to make sure none of the rangers were there. Thank god the team had just left after a debriefing. Zordon and Alpha noted their entrance and turned to them.<em>

"_Kimberly, Caroline," the sage spoke. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Zordon, Kim's pregnant," Caroline cut right to the point. "She's worried about Terrence coming after us and finding out about the child, and using the child as part of his revenge."_

_Zordon was silent for a moment. An idea began forming in his head, and again, he knew they weren't exactly going to like it. "Again, I have a suggestion that would keep the child safe and allow you to see the child, but you may not like it."_

"_Anything that'll keep the child safe, Zordon," Kim readily agreed. As long as it wasn't abortion, she was fine._

"_I have someone who would adopt the child," Zordon began. "He would raise the child, and he would agree to my terms." He knew the man very well. Zordon knew of the future, and what was to come, so he had gone to all mentors of a future ranger team and told them what they must do. _

"_What are the terms?" Kim asked._

"_It will be an open adoption, and on the child's birthday, you will be allowed to physically visit the child to celebrate. And, if one day this is all solved and it is safe again for the child to be with you, you may take the child back as rightfully yours and raise it as yours."_

_Kim thought this over. Anything to keep her child safe._

* * *

><p>"…and almost five months later, I prematurely gave birth to our daughter," Kim finished through her tears, which had started up again. "She was born in the middle of August. Every year I get to see her on her birthday. I can call and write her, and video chat her when I have time. But she's safe where she is now, and until Terrence isn't a threat, I can't raise her."<p>

She took a breath before continuing. "The man who adopted our daughter has kept her safe, even last year with Lothor around. But the rangers there protected her. I just want her back."

"Come here Kim," Tommy pulled her back into him. He rubbed her back soothingly, letting her get it all out. Both were still oblivious to the eavesdropping rangers and genius, all who were too shocked to make a sound. "It'll be okay."

"Please, Tommy," Kim steadied her breathing, catching herself. "I need your help to find Carol. I know that those…whatever the hell those things were…got here, and it can't be good. There's no reason for her to have been captured."

Tommy hesitated. After hearing her story, he knew they were talking about the same Terrence Smith. "Kim, when was the last time you hear of this guy?"

"Last year," she sniffled. Tommy continued rubbing her back. "Why?"

"Because he got turned into one of the minions we're fighting," he admitted. Kim looked up at him in alarm. "He's one of Mesogog's henchmen. I thought I destroyed him once, but he was recently discovered alive. He goes by Zeltrax now."

"But….but…" Kim couldn't figure out what to say. This was not what she wanted to hear.

"Kim," Tommy looked at her. "I promise you I will find your friend, and I will stop Zeltrax, so you can see our daughter again…as long as I get to meet her next time you do."

"Of course," Kim let a small smile come to her lips. "Of course you can meet her. She's been dying to meet you. She asks about you every time I talk to her." She blinked back a few tears. "Thank you," she whispered, before leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

And Tommy returned it.

* * *

><p>In the lab, everyone was stunned into silence. They heard the talking stop, and none of them had any idea what was going on. Well, Billy had one idea, and if it was going on, then he was happy. It was about time this happened. Though he had not seen or heard from Kimberly in years, he felt heartbroken to hear her tale. Kim was like a sister to him…to all of them.<p>

Their thoughts were interrupted when the house phone rang. To make sure Tommy and Kimberly were not interrupted, Billy made a mad dash for it as the teens scrambled back into the lab. They didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. Billy grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"_Billy?"_

"Hey Jason," the genius sat in the computer chair. He noticed Hayley walk in from the cave entrance. He motioned for her to be quiet as she took a seat next to him. "What's up."

"_Nothing really," _Jason frowned. He then realized that Billy was sometimes helping the rangers, but hardly did he ever answer Tommy's phone unless Tommy was busy. _"I called to warn Tommy that Kim was coming over soon and to not blow up when he sees her."_

Billy had to chuckle about it. "Well, she's been here for about an hour or so."

"_What happened?" _Jason demanded, sounding a bit eager and a bit nervous.

"Depends," Billy smirked. "She spilled everything to him, and I and the teens couldn't help but eavesdrop, and there's a couple shocking things that I don't know what's more shocking."

"_What do you mean what's more shocking?" _Jason questioned. Billy could hear Trini listening in in the background.

"Well," Billy began, the smirk still there. "I don't know if it's more shocking that she and Tommy have a daughter, or that the two are in a make-out session right now." The four teens behind him grimaced at the thought of their science teacher and history teacher making out.

Jason was silent for a moment. _"Yes!" _he cheered upon hearing his little sister and best friend were making out, undoubtedly on the road to recovery of their relationship. Then he caught something in the other part Billy had said. _"Wait, what? She and Tommy have a daughter?"_

"You didn't know that part?" Billy blinked. "She said she told you everything."

"_She left that part out," _Jason grumbled. How could Kim not tell him.

"_Jase, she probably wanted Tommy to be the first to know about that," _Trini soothed, picking up the line. _"Hi Billy."_

"Hey Trini," the genius returned the greeting. "But yeah, I don't know what's more shocking."

"_We're coming over there," _Jason hung up. Billy rolled his eyes and hung up.

"Who were you talking about?" Hayley turned to her boyfriend. She noticed the smile he had on his face, and had never seen him like that before.

"Kimberly," Billy turned and kissed her. Hayley had heard about Kimberly. She knew the story. But she told herself that if she ever met Kim, she wouldn't bitch out at the woman for breaking her best friend's heart and cutting contact with him.

Over in a corner in the lab, the four teens were talking.

"I told you guys Ms. Nutall wasn't who she appeared to be," Kira smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You were right babe," Conner shrugged.

Kira glared at him. "What did I tell you about calling me babe?" Conner gulped and backed away slightly.

"Sorry."

"But how shocking is that?" Ethan wondered. "I mean, a ranger goes into hiding, cuts all contact with her friends and the man she loves, and ends up having a daughter and realizes that one of the guys we're fighting is the guy who wants revenge on her and her friends?"

"It is pretty shocking," Trent admitted.

"But do we tell her we know?" Conner questioned.

"She already knows I know," Kira bit her lip. "And she knows about us four."

The three boys stared at her.

* * *

><p>"Wow…"<p>

"Yeah," Kim smiled once they finished their make-out session. Kim had only meant for it to be one kiss, but the minute their lips touched, it turned into more. Neither wanted to let go, but the need for air forced them apart. Kim felt her heart soar, the feeling of being at home sinking in.

"Where does this leave us?" Tommy whispered. Before he could get an answer, a knock was heard at the door. Kim slid off of Tommy's lap and both stood. Tommy walked to the door, Kim following. When he opened it, he was surprised to find Kat there. "Kat, what are you doing here?"

Kat ignored him and looked around at Kim. "Kim, Wendell and Doug are gone." Kim gasped in shock and ran to comfort her friend. She knew Kat was in love with Wendell, and that this was going to take a toll on her. Tommy was slightly confused, until her remembered what Kim had told him.

And now he understood why the two girls were upset.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, a little more about their daughter in here. The next chapter is going to start the team up, but it'll be the ninja's side, and Kim's daughter will be the main focus of that chapter. Any guesses as to who adopted their daughter and agreed to Zordon's terms way back when?


	6. Persephone

**Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter 6: Persephone**

_A/N: Well, here's chapter six. This is based on Kim and Tommy's daughter. What has her life been like? Where has she been living? What does she know about the ranger world? What does she know about her mother's past? _

_I would also like to thank those of you who took guesses as to who adopted Tommy and Kim's daughter, and I realized that I had a bit of a mix up with clues, but it'll be clear in this chapter. And I would like to thank BeckyBoo12221 for inspiring an idea for this chapter in her guess. _

_And to my good friend **paddygirl101,** since when the hell do dogs, whales, giraffes, donkeys, narwhals, and horses fly? Seriously? Oh, and my pet Duffalo says hi!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Come on. You can do it!"<p>

"I'm trying."

"Close your eyes and concentrate," the man instructed Persephone, Sephie for short. Persephone was a young, six year old brunette. She had her mother's hair and her father's eyes, so she had been told. She had met her mother and called her once every couple of weeks. And once a month they video chatted. Sephie wrote to her mother daily, and was always happy when she got a response.

She wasn't completely sure why she couldn't yet live with her mother. All she knew was that this was to protect her and that one day she would be able to live with her mother. And she hoped that when she did get to move in with her mother, she would finally meet her father. Sephie only knew of her mother, the people her mother lived with, and the people she herself lived with. Well, and RJ, since he was her Pai Zhuq master.

At the age of three, it was discovered that she had an animal spirit. When revealed to Kim, she didn't seem surprised. After all, she and Sephie's father had animal spirits. So, Sephie's caretaker called up a friend at the Pai Zhuq academy to train her. That's who was with Sephie today.

"Spirit of the Butterfly!" Sephie shouted. A small, orange colored butterfly came out, and did a small "dance," as Sephie called it, before disappearing.

"Excellent Sephie," RJ grinned at his student. She was the youngest to be accepted into the Pai Zhuq academy, and she was excelling rather quickly. "That's it for today. We better get you home soon anyway."

Sephie nodded and picked up her things. RJ brought her back to her place every day and her caretaker dropped her off. The agreement was that she was not allowed to be out of someone's sight that could protect her. It was the agreement her caretaker made when he took her in as a baby. She knew the rules, and knew what to do in an emergency.

* * *

><p>"I don't see him anywhere," RJ grumbled as he pulled up to where the meeting point was. He was on the outskirts of the woods, and waiting for either her adoptive father or adoptive brother came to get her. He couldn't leave a six year old unattended, though she knew her way home rather well. It was just dangerous.<p>

"Uncle RJ," Sephie looked to the man. She considered him an uncle, and her caretaker more of a grandfather than a father, since she knew her father was out there somewhere. "When is my next lesson?"

"In a couple days," RJ responded. He unlocked the car and got out, opening her door for her. Sephie grabbed her bag and climbed out, standing next to him. They were waiting for a few more moments before one of the people they were looking for came into view. "Cam!"

Cam skidded to a halt upon hearing RJ's voice. He sighed of relief knowing Sephie was all right. He ran over and scooped her up. "Sorry, but today's been a bit hectic."

"Something wrong?" RJ frowned. Sephie hugged Cam from her spot in his arms. Cam was her adoptive older brother.

"I hope not," Cam sighed. "My father hasn't been around all afternoon and since his guinea pig thing I've been a little concerned."

"Well," RJ shrugged. "If you need me to watch her for a while, I will."

"No, it's fine," Cam thanked. RJ nodded and got back into his car. Cam turned and headed for the academy as the Pai Zhuq master drove off. "Come on Sephie. Let's go see if we can find dad." He reached the waterfall and walked in. From there, he trekked towards the gates, Sephie still in his arms. Neither expected what they saw. Flames littered the ground.

"Uh oh," Sephie went wide eyed upon seeing it.

Cam, still holding Sephie, dug out a small communicator and called up his team. "It's happened. We need to meet."

* * *

><p>Cam held Sephie as he waited for his team to show up in the alleyway they stood in. Well, it wasn't really an alley so much as a small shopping street, but there wasn't a crowd in sight. Hunter streaked in beside the two. "Hunter. Good to see you. Thanks for coming."<p>

"Hunter!" Sephie reached for him. She considered all the ninja rangers to be like her older siblings. Hunter took Sephie into his arms, giving Cam a break.

"Sorry to call you away from your students," the former green ranger added.

They started walking as Hunter replied. "I thought it must be important. I was hoping we'd never have to use these things. So you think it's Lothor?"

"Has to be," Cam sighed. "Who else leaves purple slime in his wake?"

"You reach the others?" Hunter questioned.

"They're not responding."

* * *

><p>"All right," Cam whispered to Sephie as the three stood on a ledge. They had just reached the battle sight only to find their friends fighting <em>against <em>the newest ranger team. This was not good, and the last thing they needed was attention drawn to themselves. "Sephie, you need to be quiet." The little girl, tiredly, nodded her head.

Blake streaked in beside them, and Hunter was first to greet him. "Blake. Am I glad to see you."

"I got here as fast as I could," he replied. "What's up?"

"We got trouble," Cam pointed to the battle below. "Big trouble."

Sephie watched with the boys what was going on. She didn't know the people fighting against her friends, and she didn't know why. She didn't even know her friends had been turned evil. This was all going to be confusing for her in the end.

* * *

><p>After the area had been cleared, the three boys, with Sephie, had streaked down to street level. Cam told them an idea he had as they walked along, Sephie now in Blake's arms. She was asleep, so she wasn't really paying attention. Blake was first to comment. "Are you nuts?"<p>

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart," Hunter added.

"Have a look at what they've done," Cam pointed around them. "We have to get to the abyss. It's our only chance."

"You were there right?" Hunter looked at him. "You know what's inside that thing."

"Yeah," Cam stopped short, causing the others to do so. "Our powers. And we have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the dino rangers deal with Tori, Shane, and Dustin." Hunter nodded his agreement.

"But who's gonna watch her?" he pointed at Sephie.

Cam sighed. "Leanne's on her way to take over." Cam had called his girlfriend to help out when

"No way," Blake denied. He did not want to go into the abyss. "No. There's no possible way I'm going near that thing again, let alone in it!"

* * *

><p>Leanne Omino sat in the grass a little away from the abyss. She was watching Sephie chase a few butterflies around, making sure she didn't get too close. The three boys had just gone down into the abyss, in hopes of retrieving their powers. Her job was to watch Sephie and make sure nothing happened to her.<p>

She watched as the little girl ran around, smiling. For a six year old, Sephie was smart and carefree. She understood most things, but as far as Leanne knew, she didn't understand what was currently happening. All she knew about right now was that her family was doing something dangerous, and Leanne was watching her.

"Lena," Sephie called, happily. "Lena" was what she called Leanne, since she couldn't pronounce her name right at the time she learned it. Leanne didn't have the heart to correct her, and the name just stuck. "Come play!"

Leanne shook her head, smiling. She didn't want to move from her spot. She was just keeping an eye on the girl. But something was up when she noticed Sensei Watanabe running fast, and jumping into the abyss. This worried Leanne, as she figured something must've happened.

* * *

><p>"Shall we?" Shane asked as he, Tori, and Dustin stood across from Conner, Kira, and Ethan. They had just fought and they were about to kick it up a notch by morphing. They moved to do so, but a voice rang out.<p>

"No! Wait!"

Everyone turned to see Cam, Blake, and Hunter jump over the fence and run in. The three ran and stood in front of their three teammates, protectively. They had a plan in mind, and they only hoped it would work.

"Wait a minute," Kira frowned. "Blake? That's how I know you. You're a power ranger!" after having met Blake earlier, she couldn't help but feel he was somehow familiar. It had been a rough couple of days, since the whole mess with evil power rangers started, them officially meeting Kim, Jason and Trini being in the lab, and them searching for Kim's friends that they knew Zeltrax had taken.

"Good 'cause we could use all the help we can get," Ethan sighed of relief.

"We're not here to help you guys out," the motocross rider denied. "We stick with our own kind."

Hunter agreed. "Lothor's shown us the error of our ways."

"Whoever doesn't follow us," Cam crossed his arms. "We'll destroy."

"This is gonna be great," Dustin clapped his hands together.

"Wait," Cam held up his hand. They turned around to face their friends. "First you have to take these," he opened his palm to reveal three more power disks. "A little power boost direct from the abyss of evil."

"But we already have our powers," Tori snapped, eyeing the devices.

"Not these ones," the crimson clad ninja argued.

"You better be right about this," Shane looked at Cam. Then the three took the disks and switched them out. The other three ninjas present were really hoping their plan would work. When they pressed the button to activate them, the shock that entered them was enough to send them all back. They fell on the ground and their friends went to help them up.

"Aw man," Dustin groaned as he was helped up. "What happened? My bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get here?" Tori looked around. "The last thing I remember…"

"Lothor," Blake interrupted. "He's back."

"Yeah we know," Shane blinked. "Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei," Hunter shook his head.

Dustin argued back. "No dude. I know Sensei when I see him."

"No, it's Lothor," Blake tried again.

"Okay," Dustin came to a conclusion. "Unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei." Before anyone else – such as Conner who had wanted to figure out what the hell was going on – they all saw a little girl running towards the ninjas. For the dino rangers, they couldn't help but be reminded of their history teacher when they looked at her. Following the girl was a red head ninja, in a uniform similar to Hunter and Blake's.

Conner decided to step up then. "Okay, this is all highly amusing, but does someone want to tell me what's going on?"

* * *

><p>With the dino rangers leading the way, the ninjas and Sephie, now being carried by Tori, headed back for the dino lab. Sephie was wide awake, and ready to move around. But with the area being covered in woods, they couldn't afford to lose her. And since they didn't need Lothor getting to her, they had to bring her along. However, their shock came when they entered through the cave entrance.<p>

At the monitors running a search program were Hayley, Billy, and Kat. Jason and Trini were flipping through books, trying to help them if possible. Kim was in Tommy's arms as he comforted her, and Sensei Watanabe was meditating. He knew of Kim's current dilemma.

What really shocked everyone aside from two people there (for the most part, anyway) was when Sephie jumped out of Tori's arms and ran towards Kim.

"MOMMY!"

Kim heard her daughter's voice and broke from Tommy's grasped. Tear stains were present on her cheeks, but no one paid attention to that. Instead, they watched as Kim bent down and wrapped her daughter in a hug. To the adults in the room, it was shocking to see mother and daughter. Sure Billy and Tommy had heard she had a daughter, who was also Tommy's daughter, but this came to a shock to everyone else.

The dino rangers didn't connect this was their science and history teacher's daughter, or that the ninja rangers knew Kim. Jason and Trini and Kat were all shocked to learn Kim had a daughter. It was a complete shock to them.

And everyone stood watching as the mother and daughter reunited.

* * *

><p>"I missed you so much!" Kim hugged her daughter once again. With the others at the motocross race, Kim and Tommy stayed back. Tommy wanted to update the search they had for Kim's friends, and Kim was upstairs spending time with her daughter before she went back to the academy.<p>

Sensei Watanabe had agreed, under Zordon's terms, to take Sephie in. Sephie was given her name by Kim, after her favorite aunt. Sensei had been raising Sephie, with help from his son Cam, and later on the help of the ninja rangers. It was tough last year when he was turned into a guinea pig and had to protect Sephie from Lothor, but they did it.

And now, even though it wasn't her birthday, Sephie and her mother were together.

"I missed you too mommy!" Sephie was glad to return the hug. She loved her life with her older "siblings" and adoptive father, and even with her "uncle" RJ. But she was happiest when she was with her mother.

"Now," Kim set her daughter down, and both sat on the couch. "I have a bit of an…early birthday gift for you."

"Where is it?" Sephie bounced. She loved getting presents, just like any other kid. "What is it?"

Kim laughed at the actions. "Relax. Sephie, how would you like to meet your dad?" Sephie's eyes went wide. She wanted more than anything to meet her dad someday. And if she was hearing correctly, her mother was saying she would get to meet him today. So, slowly, she nodded her head.

Kim picked her up and held her close as she brought Sephie down to the lab. She walked down the steps and over to the monitors, where Tommy was just finishing up. A few more updates and it was good to go. "Tommy," she called softly, coming up behind him.

Tommy turned around in the chair, facing her. He saw Sephie was in her arms, shying away. "Yes?"

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" she said softly again, almost whispering. Tommy stood and walked over to the two girls. Kim gently nudged Sephie, trying to get her to look. "Come on Sephie," she coaxed. "You always talk about meeting your father." Sephie, slowly and shyly, looked up to see Tommy's welcoming face. "Sephie, this is Tommy, you're father."

"Nice to meet you, Sephie," Tommy greeted softly. Sephie turned away, burying her face into her mother's neck and hair. Tommy frowned in confusion.

"She's very shy," Kim rolled her eyes. "I don't know which one of us she gets it from." She set Sephie down, and the girl hid behind her legs.

Then, out of nowhere, Sephie spoke up loudly, and straight at Tommy. "Are you and my mommy dating?"

Not sure of that answer, Tommy looked at Kim, who was blushing. Sure she still loved Tommy, and he still loved her, but they hadn't reached that decision yet. Smirking, Tommy bent down to Sephie's level and replied, "I would like to be."

This seemed to please Sephie. She knew her mother wouldn't lie about this man being her biological father, but from what she had seen between them in the short time she was here, they were shy to admit their feelings. Sephie was very observant for a girl her age. Her mother had described to her what her father looked like, and from what she recalled, this man fit that description.

"What do you say we go for ice cream before you leave?" Tommy asked the little, hoping to get on her good side. She may be his daughter, but he knew it was going to take her a while to warm up to him.

"Can we mommy?" Sephie looked up at the woman with wide, excited eyes.

"I don't see why not," Kim smiled. This is how it should be. The three of them spending time together as a family.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kim and Tommy were sitting on his front porch. They had just watched their daughter leave, after spending an entire afternoon with her. The rangers had all returned home, as had everyone else. Sephie had welcomed Tommy into her life easily, once he bought the ice cream. Kim had let a few tears fall, so Tommy pulled her in close.<p>

"I miss her," she sighed. She rarely got to see her daughter, and it was hard on her.

"We'll get her back someday," Tommy assured, rubbing circles on her back. He had liked his daughter, and how he reminded him so much of the woman currently sitting beside him. Kim leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Tommy?" she spoke softly once more. He acknowledged her by slowly turning his head to her. "Can I spend the night here with you?" before he could reply, she quickly explained. "I just… I'm just scared to go back to my place right now where it's lonely and empty and I just feel safer here…"

"It's okay," he soothed. "You stay here as long as you want." Of course, he couldn't' say no to her. He had been waiting so long to see her again, hold her again. And Sephie was right. He wanted to be dating Kim, but he also wanted her to take her time. After all, she was still going through a rough spot in her life. He wasn't going to push her into anything.

But once again, Kim shocked him when she kissed him on the lip. Tommy was more than happy to return it.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter turned out waaaayyy longer than I expected. Fluff here and there, and you got to meet Kim and Tommy's daughter. She was adopted by Sensei Watanabe, but RJ trains her in kung fu and the Pai Zhuq way. Anyway, what'll happen next? I have no idea what to do the next chapter on, but this story is going to be at least ten chapters long.


	7. Lines Drawn

**Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter 7: Lines Drawn**

_A/N: Well, I finally figured out what to write this chapter on. I have the next three chapters after this planned. And I have new stories planned in the future. Once I finish stories I already started, I'm going to take a break from series and work on a few more stories. Info about other stories are up on my profile. _

_Anyway, what'll happen in this chapter? Sorry if it's short. And this takes place during "House of Cards."_

_Song is "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift. Italics are flashbacks. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p>"Tommy we're gonna be late," Kim called to him. Over the past couple for weeks, the two had been spending more time together. Kim had been staying with Tommy, afraid to go back to her place. With her friends kidnapped, she needed to stay somewhere she felt safe.<p>

Over the past four weeks since the team up, she had to continue her search for her friends while the others dealt with their own ranger problems. This included them having nightmares where they almost died, and getting trapped into a comic book.

And over the past two weeks, the teens had noticed changes in the two teachers. Mainly Tommy. Since Kim came back into his life, they noticed he seemed happier than ever. He seemed more laid back. Most of the other students didn't know the exact cause of his change in behavior, but they didn't really care. Well, aside from Cassidy who was looking for a good story to report.

Because her friends had been kidnapped by her enemy, Kim had to take on a lot. She had to cover Wendell's class during her free period, and she had to take on teaching classes at Caroline and Doug's gym. Then there was her class and the tutoring she did after school to help the kids get ready for the upcoming finals later in the month.

"I thought you said we couldn't ride to school together?" Tommy frowned as he walked into the kitchen. Things felt like nothing changed between them, except that now they were older with jobs and knew more. They haven't exactly made their relationship official yet, but they were getting there.

"Eh," she shrugged. Being with Tommy has made her feel more relaxed about the situation at hand. "Make up some excuse about how my car broke down on my way to the school and you drove by and offered me a ride. It's not like anyone would care."

"True," Tommy agreed, grabbing his mug of coffee. Everything felt how it should…or how he wished it should be when he was in high school. He used to dream of these days: him and Kim living together with at least one kid or one on the way, both of them having jobs, and their love never dying. And right now, it was as if nothing ever changed. As if she never had to write that letter. "But what about the students?"

"Who cares?" Kim rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter if they know we're together or not, right?"

"So it's official?" Tommy smirked, glad that it came from her mouth.

"Has been since Sephie was here," she smiled. The two ate their breakfast quickly and went out the door. Tommy got into the driver's seat, Kim riding shotgun. Neither were expected for what the day ahead of them had in store, but they would hopefully handle it. And hopefully today wouldn't be as crazy as it was yesterday with the Ruby Dragon monster.

* * *

><p>Arianna sat in her classroom, listening to the pens and pencils tap sheets of paper. The students still had a week's worth of notes to gather before the finals, and she was making sure they got everything they needed.<p>

However, she herself was working a bit too hard at everything. It was only fifth period, which meant the day was almost over. Just two more classes to go. She wasn't sure if she could handle it, but she sure as hell hoped she could.

She had too much work for one person to do. She had papers to grade, classes to teach, people to help out…and then she snapped. To the shock of her students – who had stopped writing to listen in, mouths agape – she started cursing…in French.

Only the students in the room who were taking French or already knew the language understood what she was saying. Over half the class sat there confused. As she continued her ranting, a few students pulled out their phones and recorded this. It was hilarious, and they hoped to be able to translate it later so they'd know what she was saying.

But in the middle of her ranting, she passed out.

None of the students knew what to do. This was the first time something like this had happened. Ever.

* * *

><p>Tommy was in the middle of his science class. It was halfway over and he wanted out. Only a couple more classes to go and the day would be over. He, however, couldn't help having a dreadful feeling that serious shit was going to go down before the school day was over.<p>

And it began when he paused in his lecture, seeing students run by his door. It wasn't right. There was a no running in the halls rule and he knew something was up. He opened the door, and caught hold of the first kid he could. "What's going on?" he noticed other classes and students following the crowd.

"Ms. Nutall fainted," the kid rushed out. Tommy let the kid's arm go as he stood there in shock. He knew when she fainted, it was never good. It was either because of shock or stress, as far as he knew. He never knew her to faint from fatigue, though he hoped it was the cause this time. Tommy looked down the halls and noticed all the teachers were calling the students back, not moving to go see anything for themselves.

He turned to his class. "I'll be right back." he ran out of the room and followed the crowd.

* * *

><p><em>Kim sat on the front porch of her new home. It had been months since she and her friends went into hiding. They all saw the news reports asking people to keep an eye out for them. Like that would happen. The four had gotten excellent at lying in the past few months.<em>

_It had also been a few months since Kim found out she was pregnant. She had agreed to Zordon's idea, mainly to keep her child safe. She even met the man who was going to adopt the child before. Kim had to admit that she knew the child would be in good hands. After all, what are the odds of Terrance finding the child while he or she is living in a secret ninja academy? _

_The brunette sighed as the gentle breeze blew her air back. It was a cool August day, and she was already almost eight months pregnant. She knew she had to take it easy because she really could go into labor any day if she was stressed out, but she hoped she wouldn't. _

_With her guitar on her lap, she began to play and sing._

"_I still remember  
>that look on your face<br>lit through the darkness  
>at one fifty eight<br>the words that you whispered  
>for just us to know<br>You told me  
>you loved ne<br>so why did you  
>go away<br>go away_

_I do recall now  
>the smell of the rain<br>fresh on the pavement  
>I ran off the plane<br>that July ninth  
>the beat of your heart<br>it jumps through  
>your shirt<br>I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go  
>sit on the floor<br>wearing your clothes  
>all that I know is<br>I don't know  
>how to be something<br>you miss  
>never thought we'd have<br>a last kiss  
>never imagined we'd end<br>like this  
>your name<br>forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember  
>the swing in your step<br>the life of the party  
>you're showing off again<br>and I roll my eyes  
>and then you<br>pull me in  
>I'm not much<br>for dancing  
>but for you I did<em>

_Because I love  
>your handshake<br>meeting my father  
>I love how<br>you walk  
>with your hands in<br>your pockets  
>how you kissed me<br>when I was in the middle  
>of saying something<br>there's not a day I don't miss  
>those rude interruptions<em>

_But now I'll go  
>sit on the floor<br>wearing your clothes  
>all that I know is<br>I don't know  
>how to be something<br>you miss  
>never thought we'd have<br>a last kiss  
>never imagined we'd end<br>like this  
>your name<br>forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life  
>in pictures like I used<br>to watch you sleep  
>and I feel you forget<br>me like I used to feel  
>you breathe<br>and I'll keep up  
>with our old friends<br>just to ask them  
>how you are<br>hope it's nice  
>where you are<em>

_And I hope  
>the sun shines<br>and it's a  
>beautiful day<br>and something  
>reminds you<br>you wish you had stayed_

_You can plan  
>for a change<br>in weather and time  
>but I never<br>planned on you  
>changing your mind<em>

_But now I'll go  
>sit on the floor<br>wearing your clothes  
>all that I know is<br>I don't know  
>how to be something<br>you miss  
>never thought we'd have<br>a last kiss  
>never imagined we'd end<br>like this  
>your name<br>forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our  
>last kiss<br>forever the name  
>on my lips<br>forever the name  
>on my lips<br>just like our last"_

_She sighed and set the guitar aside. She had written that about Tommy. She knew some parts in it about him didn't make sense, but that's how the words flowed out when she wrote it. Kim rubbed her eyes tiredly as the moon rose. She started to get up to head inside and eat, but she felt a sharp pain._

_Caroline, who had just walked outside to enjoy the night air, when she saw her friend. She noticed Kim clutching her stomach and start to sway. The girl went to help steady Kim, but Kim fainted before she could. She wasn't sure why or how Kim fainted, but she caught her before she fell. She yelled to the guys to get help._

_But Kim was lost in her own world. Then she heard his voice._

"_Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up."_

Kim felt her eyes snap open at the voice. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in her classroom anymore but rather what appeared to be the nurse's office. She had no idea what happened, or why that memory came back to her. When she looked up, she saw Tommy sitting there. "What happened?"

"According to some of your students," he began. He was there because he had just brought her into the nurse's office. Once she was on the cot set up, he spoke to her, and this was now. "You started ranting colorfully in French and just passed out in the middle of it."

"Oh god," Kim groaned, laying back. "Wait, why aren't you in class?"

"I'm the one who brought you in here," he smirked. "None of the other teachers were concerned with it. They only wanted to get back to teaching. I followed the students. And it's already last period. The day's almost over soon."

"And then I have to tutor some kids," Kim sighed.

Tommy shook his head. "You're not doing anything today except getting ready for later. You have to take it easy." Kim knew what he meant. With the help of Jason, Trini, Kat, Billy, and Hayley, the group planned a party. Of course, it was to welcome Kim back into their lives. They had invited everyone from the beginning to the zeo team and their families. It was going to be held at Trini and Jason's, since Kim would be able to just arrive.

"Fine," she huffed. She had a lot of work to get done. Tommy kissed her briefly and left. Outside, he met up with Kira, Conner, and Ethan. Tommy had no last period class, but the students walked with him anyway. They had things to discuss about yesterday's events.

"Well," Tommy spoke. "Did you learn something from this, Ethan?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Leave the card games at home from now on."

"Dude," Conner offered a suggestion. "How about leaving it to the kids from now on?"

"Yeah seriously," Kira agreed. "You're much too smart for that."

"You guys still don't get it," Ethan shook his head. "But that's okay. I don't expect you to." Anton and Trent walked in, bumping into them.

"Hey Anton," Tommy greeted. "How are ya?"

"Tommy," Anton shook the teacher's hand. "I'm fine. Hey, I understand you're looking for a new principal."

"Why?"Tommy frowned. "Are you interested?"

Kira quickly interrupted. "I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far too busy to run a school."

"Yeah," Ethan hastily agreed. "Far too busy."

"Relax everyone," Anton chuckled. "She's right." His pager beeped. "Oh, see? Even as we speak." He removed the device from his pocket, causing the ruby dragon Dragon War card to fall out. Ethan bent down and picked it up.

"Uh, how did you get this?"

"Honestly," Anton took the card and looked it over. "I don't know. Trent, is this yours?"

"No," he shook his head. "I don't know how it got there." Anton suddenly lurched forward a bit, lightheaded.

"Anton," Tommy stopped him from falling over. "Are you all right?"

He stood straight, but dropped back down onto his knees. "I'm fine," he assured. "Just leave me alone."

"We should get you some help," Tommy insisted. The students were confused.

"No!" the scientist barked and took off down the hall. Thinking something was up, Tommy chased after him, the others not far behind. Trent was protesting for them to stop. They didn't stop until they followed him into Tommy's classroom. They stood by his desk as Anton faced away, standing by one of the lab tables.

And then much to their shock, Anton transformed into Mesogog.

"No way!" Conner gasped. "Mercer is…"

"Mesogog," Tommy finished.

Ethan blinked. "This is one crazy week."

"This is your big secret?" Kira rounded on Trent. "You knew this all along?"

"He's my father," Trent argued. "How could I tell you?"

"You will pay for betraying me, Trent," Mesogog hissed. They all turned back to him. This was too much. "You will pay dearly."

"I never betrayed you!" Trent fought.

"He betrayed us if anything," Conner glared at the white ranger.

"Silence!" Mesogog roared. They fell silent, not wanting to start anything else on school grounds. He transformed back into Anton. The man looked at his son. "I'm sorry." Then he reached up and disappeared into an invisaportal.

Everyone turned to glare at Trent.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this chapter is finally done. I'm trying to write it as I'm also writing "Three is a Magic Number" so that the chapters for that one coincide with what's happening here. Well, more like I work on both at the same time so I don't have to re-watch episodes. Anyway, up next is when everyone discovers Kim is back and a secret is revealed.


	8. Finishing What Was Started Part I

**Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter 8: Finishing What Was Started**

**Part I**

_A/N: Well, here Kim gets reunited with her old friends. The final battle starts (this chapter is going to jump down the time line a bit after the reunion). Everyone knows that Tommy and Kim are a couple, even if most of them know Kim only as Arianna. What'll their friends' reactions be? _

_Oh, and I have a whole lot of new stories planned for the future, not just for this series though (yes, I have made a sequel for this story). The stories I have planned are crossovers, some new series, and stories based on books I read but don't have a category on fan fiction. _

_Anyway, on with this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>Trini was waiting anxiously for Kim to arrive. Her backyard was filled with former rangers who had met Kim before and their families. Rain was out back playing with all her cousins. The adults – aside from Jason, Billy, Hayley, and Kat – had no idea what the occasion for the party was. They were just talking outside and watching the kids play.<p>

Kim was supposed to have arrived ten minutes ago. It wasn't like her to be late for anything…unless she was with Tommy. Trini knew what the two had been up to during the past month. But she didn't know why Kim was late. She prayed that the girl better have a good enough reason.

Then the doorbell rang. Trini grinned as she ran to open it. When Kim stepped in, the two girls hugged quickly. Trini noticed Kim was carrying a bag. She pulled back and picked it up, looking at the contents. "Kim…"

"The school nurse made me pick it up after my fainting episode today," Kim bit her lip. Trini realized that Kim had just bought it and hadn't used it yet. Determined to help her friend find out, she dragged the girl to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Kim looked at what the result was.

Positive.

"Kim this is great!" Trini gave her a hug. Kim returned it somewhat reluctantly. This was not good. Now how would she be able to fight Zeltrax to get her friends back? Of course, she was happy, but this was too soon. She needed to get her friends back which she knew she couldn't do without a fight, and she didn't even have full experience raising a child. "Now come on. You don't have to tell that part to anyone yet, but they're all dying to see you."

Kim opened the door and went to step out, Trini following. Trini led her towards the back door, but they were stopped when they bumped into Aisha.

The former yellow just stared at Kim. Then…

"KIM!"

* * *

><p>"KIM!"<p>

The others in the yard jumped upon hearing Aisha's yell. They were startled by it, and even more startled as to why she would yell out Kim's name. None of them – save Jason, Kat, Billy, Hayley, and Trini of course – had heard from her since the day she sent the Dear John letter to Tommy. They had all, aside from Tanya, tried calling her to see what was up. Tanya didn't because she never met Kim.

So, they decided to run and see what the hell their friend was talking about.

When they entered the house, they saw Aisha hugging a petite brunette and Trini grinning. Trini walked over to her husband and stood by him. When the two girls broke apart, Kat stepped up and hugged her fellow pink. Except this wasn't the "I haven't seen you in so long" hug, it was more of a "glad you could make it" hug. This confused everyone.

Kim faced her friends as Kat stood by her side. She noticed how shocked they all look. "What?"

"Kim?" Adam asked cautiously, not sure if this was a trick or not.

"Who else would I be?" Kim frowned. "The tooth fairy?"

Jason decided to save the awkward moment. "Tommy didn't come with you?"

"Nah," Kim shook her head. "They're dealing with trust issues and they're trying to work them out."

"Back up just a minute here," Rocky begged. Most of them had been speechless the entire time. Tanya was more than confused, but she had a brief understanding of who this was. "You already saw Tommy?"

"Yeah," Kim nodded. "We've been together for about a month."

"Alright alright," Zack interrupted. "Before we get confused any further, please start from the beginning and leave nothing out."

Sighing, Kim was lead to the couches. She sat down, the girls on either side of her. The boys all sat around, waiting to hear her story. Five of the room's current occupants didn't need to hear it again, but they listened anyone. Kim started with the day the gym blew up, then moving onto asking for Zordon's help.

From there, she went on with how she discovered she was pregnant. That – again – shocked most everyone. Kim passed a picture around that was taken on the day of the team-up, the last time she saw Sephie. It was the most recent photo. She continued with her life up until now, including how she reconnected with Tommy and how they got back together.

When she finished, Tanya spoke up. "What'd you change your name to when you went into hiding?" she could've sworn she had seen this woman before.

"Arianna Nutall," Kim replied. She had left that part out of her story. "The same one you met in college." Kim and Tanya had ended up going to the same college, and they became friends. But after graduation, they had lost touch. Of course, Tanya had always known Kim as Arianna, not Kim, the original pink ranger.

"What's your daughter's name?" Angela asked. She was Zack's wife and had known about the rangers for a long time.

"Persephone," Kim smiled. "We all just call her Sephie, though."

"So, where's this guy that's been out for revenge now?" Rocky questioned.

Kim bit her lip.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks passed, and in that time, Kim had gone to the doctor's office. She wanted to verify her pregnancy, see how far she was. She didn't tell Tommy. Tommy was focused on the upcoming final battle. Well, actually, that had already begun. The rangers – along with Billy – were on Mesogog's island, destroying it. Hayley was with Kim, keeping her calm. Over the course of the weeks Kim had been back in Tommy's life, she and Hayley had become quick friends.<p>

Kim sat in the room waiting for an ultrasound. She had her pregnancy confirmed, and now, she was getting to see how far along she was. She knew she couldn't be too far along, but she wanted an estimate. The doctor was trying to get a clear reading on the screen.

"Judging by this," she spoke. "You're only a month along."

Kim sighed. She knew it had to be no more than that. But now, she had to be more careful when she confronted Zeltrax to free her friends.

* * *

><p>Kim and Hayley got back to the lab. Here, they found the reformed Elsa watching the battle on screen. They walked over and joined her. Both had been there when she was brought back, and no one held it against her that she was a former villain. As the three watched, they didn't notice Zeltrax come in.<p>

"Come on Trent," Elsa muttered. An explosion went off behind them. When the three women turned, they came face to face with Zeltrax.

"What's the point?" he growled. Kim glared at the creature. "It's all over now."

"Says who?" Kim stepped forward.

Zeltrax just smirked and started his destruction of the lab.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's short, but I have to have something for next chapter. So, yes, Kim is pregnant, she was reunited with her old friends, and she ran into Zeltrax. What'll happen next time when she fights the cyborg? Can she get her friends back?


	9. Finishing What Was Started Part II

**Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter 9: Finishing What Was Started**

**Part II**

_A/N: So Kim and Zeltrax finally go at it! The final battle commences! Who will win? Will they all come out alive? What happened once Zeltrax broke into the lab? Is everything going to be okay? So many questions to be answered in this chapter._

_This may also be another short chapter._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Kira demanded. The rangers and Anton, fully himself, walked downstairs into the lab. It was trashed, and no sign of life was anywhere. This worried Tommy and Billy greatly. All three girls were here when they left to destroy Mesogog's island.<p>

"It's trashed," Ethan stated, looking around.

"Kim," Tommy looked around. "Hayley, Elsa." None of the girls were in sight. Well, they heard a couple of faint coughs. The three adults in the room ran towards the sounds, only to find pieces of debris covering Hayley and Elsa. Kim was nowhere in sight. Billy helped Hayley up as Anton helped Elsa. Tommy moved the debris out of the way so they could.

"What's this?" Conner pointed at a beeping object. He picked it up as the adults came back over.

"It's like a black box," Hayley coughed. Both girls were fine aside from a few bumps and bruises. "I keep a security camera in it." She took it and plugged it into a laptop that was still working. On it, they saw Zeltrax come in. Kim had protected all three of them, but ended up being taken captive. Tommy's face paled.

"This is all my fault," Anton muttered. "I should've stopped him."

Trent argued back. "Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him."

"Trent is right, Anton," Tommy agreed. "This is about me, Kim, and Smitty."Of course, Tommy and Zeltrax had their own personal vendettas. "It had nothing to do with you."

"But if there were no Mesogog …"

"We can't go back and change what's happened," Tommy interrupted. "Mesogog is gone. We should be thankful for that."

Conner decided to speak up. "So what now? I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet."

"No," Tommy shook his head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kim found herself tied to one of the pillars inside the Zelzord, Zeltrax's zord. When he had broken into the lab earlier, she had fought him off, but it still got destroyed. She ended up playing hostage to protect Hayley and Elsa. She had no doubt in her mind that Tommy was looking for her. So, she didn't find it all that surprising to find herself in her current predicament.<p>

She turned to see her three friends tied to the pillars beside her. "You guys okay?" she whispered.

"We will be," Caroline assured, also whispering. "Once we get the hell out of here!"

"Don't worry," Kim sighed. "I got it covered." She shut her eyes and concentrated. Fiddling with her grandmother's ring that she wore, she aimed the gem at the vines surrounding her. They knew Zeltrax was talking to the rangers, who were facing him on the outside.

Kim pressed a button on the ring, and a small laser shot out, burning through the vines that held her. Her grandmother's ring was fitted to act as a secret laser. She had asked Alpha and Zordon to add this into it in case of an emergency. She wore it as her sole piece of protection. And right now, it was really coming in handy. Zeltrax paid no attention to her.

Kim ran towards her other friends, sneaking around quietly. She thanked God that Zeltrax was too focused on the battle at hand to worry about them. She burned the vines surrounding Caroline first. Then she moved on to free Doug, and finally Wendell. Once that was done, she ushered them out. She and her old friend had some unfinished business to attend to.

"Ninjetti!" Kim whispered. "The crane!" she still had that power, since they came from within her. It wasn't the full suit, just the ninja garbs. Now protected for the most part, she launched a kick straight into the side of Zeltrax. He stumbled to the side, still steering the zord. Except the zord did exactly what Zeltrax did.

Zeltrax turned on Kim. "So you broke free."

"Cut the act," Kim snarled, standing defensive. "We both know you want nothing more than to see me and my friends dead." They heard Tommy shouting for her, but she didn't respond.

"Mainly it is you and those other three dead," Zeltrax growled. He lunged and Kim ducked to dodge his attack. He wasn't in control of the zord's motions, so Kim could easily fight back. She aimed a few kicks towards his chest and face, sending him backwards.

"Why did you do it, Terry?" she wondered as they fought. "Surely it couldn't have been just not making the team."

"Right as usual," Zeltrax shook his head, lunging again. "I was jealous. You all had the perfect life. Perfect friends back home. Perfect families. Even the perfect other. I had nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Kim frowned. As far as she knew, none of them had perfect anything. Her parents had been divorced. Wendell's brother had gotten killed in a train-car collision. Caroline had lost her father to cancer and later her mother to a heart attack. Then again, that was after they went into hiding. And Doug was an only child, wishing his parents would pay attention to him.

"You all had everything I wanted," Zeltrax snarled. He continued to fight her off, but she kept getting the upper hand. He had to admit, she was stronger than he thought. "My parents left me alone in the world. My siblings turned their back on me. My girlfriend cheated on me. Everything was going wrong in my life. And when I didn't make the team, I snapped."

Kim thought this was irrational. Hadn't he ever heard of counseling? None of them had known about his family life because he never talked about it. Sure now she could see he was pained to talk about it, but what's in the past is the past. It didn't matter now. Terrance had chosen his path, and the only solution to end it was death.

"Kim!" Tommy shouted as he ran in. He saw the two locked in combat. On his way in, he ran into the others and Kira. Kira took Kim's friends out of the Zelzord as Tommy continued on to find Kim. He was still fending off a few Triptoids, but it's what had to be done.

However, Zeltrax turned the tables on them when he powered up.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Caroline stared at the Zelzord. Kira was helping Trent fight off more Triptoids as Kim's three friends watched the fight. They desperately wanted to know why Kim didn't follow them. "I'm getting anxious waiting around!"<p>

"Relax Carol," Wendell tried soothing. "They'll make it out. They have to."

"Look!" Doug pointed. They all looked to see Tommy and Kim jump out of the Zelzord. Zeltrax didn't follow. While fighting him, the two had managed to trap him inside, with no way out. So, Conner and Ethan were currently fighting off the Zelzord alone.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kim and Tommy were relaxing on his couch. Kim had officially moved in with him, and she couldn't be happier. She knew that Caroline and Doug were going to get their own place so Kat could move in with Wendell. Everyone was going to have a busy day tomorrow. After all, tomorrow was Prom Night.<p>

Kim and Tommy were chaperoning it, since they were teachers. Kim, Wendell, Caroline, and Doug were all going to announce their return to the world as themselves tomorrow, now that Terrence was no longer a threat to them. And, Kim was going to have full custody of Sephie come tomorrow afternoon. Everything was all set and just waiting to happen.

Kim snuggled closer into Tommy and he kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her. "Everything can go back to normal," he whispered.

"Maybe not normal," she let a small smirk come to her lips. He looked down at her as she pressed something into his hands. Tommy shifted so they could sit comfortably as he got a look at what was in his hands. When he opened it, he was shocked at what he saw.

"Are you…are you serious?" he blinked, rereading the results over and over, making sure he got it right.

"Yes Tommy," she smiled at him. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, next up, the lucky couple gets Sephie back, and there's the whole prom issue to deal with. Next chapter will be short, just so you're warned. And there'll be a bit of an epilogue at the end, which will lead into the AU sequel.


	10. Life Goes On

**Hold Me Tight**

**Chapter 10: Life Goes On**

_A/N: Sadly, very sadly, this is the final chapter in this story. To start, I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. This chapter is going to be short, and mostly just small tidbits of the current, then jumps into an epilogue that leads into the sequel, which is an AU of Jungle Fury. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this final chapter!_

_Italics –for this chapter – are the future and what's to come, told in Sephie's POV._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show._

* * *

><p>Kim and Tommy danced slowly on the dance floor. Kira was taking a break from singing her set. A new band came on. The couple was happy, and nothing could ruin this day. Earlier, they had both gotten full custody of Sephie. And at the press conference, everyone was introduced to the real Kim, Wendell, Caroline, and Douglas as they revealed that they had been in hiding using false names. Which also meant the students and staff of Reefside High knew now who their newest teachers really were.<p>

Now that it was prom night, dates danced along the floor. What surprised everyone was Kira coming as Conner's date, and Trent coming with Krista. Aside from Kim, most people had thought Trent and Kira would be coming together. But Kim saw the way Conner and Kira acted around each other, and knew it was meant to be. Ethan had come with a girl he had met at the movie theaters.

Everyone was merrily dancing away, some students even making out in the corners. Hey, it was high school. Kim and Tommy couldn't be doing better as a couple. They had their daughter to take care of, and a new child on the way. Nothing could be more perfect.

Well, except for what Tommy was about to do next. As a new song began, Tommy removed one of his hand's from Kim's waist, and reached into his pocket. He had been planning on doing this since high school. But that got interrupted for obvious reasons. And now, he had the opportunity to do it. Of course, he just hoped it wasn't going too fast and she wouldn't feel like it was going too fast.

He dug out a box, took Kim's hand in his, and knelt down on one knee. Kim knew where this was going, and she couldn't believe it. Students nearby noticed this and stopped dancing to watch in, which caused a chain reaction.

Tommy began to speak. "Kim, I've wanted to do this ever since high school. I love you, and I always have. We may have grown apart, but we were brought back together. I can't think of a better time to do this. Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?"

Kim was at a loss for words. Her free hand covered her mouth in shock as she felt tears prick her eyes. Then…

"Yes!" she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" the crowd applauded and cheered as Tommy stood and kissed his _fiancé._ Kim eagerly returned it and he slid the engagement ring onto her finger.

Now life was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>2016...<em>

_I had to run._

_There was nothing else I could do._

_I clutched my duffel bag tighter as I ran. I had to get away. I knew I probably shouldn't left how I did, but I was in danger. My family was in danger. So, I was running to the only person who could help me. Well, one of the only people._

_However, he was the best one to run to. He was currently mentoring a new team of power rangers. I figured that it would be safe for me there. Of course, I would have to come back for Darren and Deidre, my twelve year old twin siblings. They were born the day after mom and dad's wedding. _

_I'm seven years older than them. I am currently seventeen, but I'll be turning eighteen in a few months. I was the only one who was supposed to be home at this hour. Darren and Deidre were at the Wind Ninja Academy, training as ninjas. Me? Well, I was trained to be a Pai Zhuq master. In fact, I already was. I was more advanced than most students my age, since I started when I was three._

_But I have a long way to go. It's a far way from Reefside to Ocean Bluff._

* * *

><p>AN: Well, the end bit there was just a small bit of the introduction to the sequel. Hope you liked it and this story and "Keep Me In Mind" should be up soon.


End file.
